


Malec

by i_eat_books



Series: City of Malec [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_eat_books/pseuds/i_eat_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Told in Alec's point of view, this is Magnus and Alec after they got married and adopted twins. This is just the introduction so it's pretty short but it's cute (I think) and I hope you enjoy. And I promise my writing will get better as I go on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malec

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first piece of fanfic ever. And to tell you the truth, I've never read fan-fiction either, simply because it's not real and not from the author. But one day I just started writing this in the middle of class and felt like I had to continue it. It's about my otp, Malec, and it'd mean a lot if you read it.
> 
> P.S.  
> These characters belong to Cassandra Clare except for Maxine and Raphael. Alec and Magnus are not mine...(sadly)

Magnus sat on the ground, legs crossed, with Barbie in one hand and Ken on the other. Maxine was giggling as Magnus was chirping,"Oh, Ken. I love you Ken." He switched his voice to a deep, deep tone and said while jiggling Ken up and down,"Come on Barbie, let's go party!"

   He paused dramatically and then broke out in a full fledged rendition of the Barbie theme song," _I'M A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WOOORLD!! LIFE IN PLASTIC SO FANTASTIC!! YOU CAN BRUSH MY_..." It kept going on and on. I chuckled a bit as Magnus glanced over, cat eyes glittering, and smiled a bit, still singing away. Magnus reached out to tickle Maxine, she was laughing so hard her face was turning red.

   Magnus was really good with the kids. With his exuberant demeanour he's always willing to play.

   He and Maxine always coat the table in a thick layer of glitter, sequins and sparkles so that we always eat dinner in an ocean of sparkles. He and Raphael always make toy airplane models together and then fly them around the loft. He reads them bedtime stories every night before we tuck them into bed, after that he joins me on the couch where we inevitably take it to our room.

   He's such a perfect dad and such a perfect husband.

   Raph comes waddle-running towards me, flying a toy airplane Magnus 'accidentally' covered in sparkles. I spread my arms wide. Raph runs into them as I pick him up and spin him around in circles. I set him down and ruffle his black hair. "Hey buddy. It's almost time for bed, ready to put your pj's on?"

   He nods his head as I take his grubby little fingers. Magnus sets down Barbie and scoops up Maxine. Back in their room Max and Raph change into their pyjamas. Max's pyjamas read along the top in sparkles "I love my daddies". Raph's pulls on his car pyjamas–his favourite. Magnus tells them to go and brush their teeth, they scurry out of the room to the bathroom, leaving me and Magnus together. Magnus takes my hand in his and squeezes.

   I tuck them into bed as Magnus starts to make up a bedtime story about a brave and powerful unicorn or something like that, I wasn't really paying attention.

   Chairman Meow hops up on Maxine's bed, spins around in a few circles before laying down just as Magnus finishes the story with a dramatic,"The End."

    I bend down to kiss Raph's head before I go and do the same to Max. Magnus is leaning on the doorframe, hand hovering over the light switch. I walk towards the door, Magnus leaning out a bit and turning off the light, saying,"Night, night, my babies. See you in the morning,"and closes the door.

   Back on the couch I tell Magnus that he locked the cat in the kids' room for the night. He just waved his hand in a nonchalant gesture and leaned in to kiss me.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this kinda sucks. It's short and not my best work but I promise they'll get longer and better. Anyway, it means a lot to me if you're reading my writing. Thanks so much, please stay tuned to hear more from Magnus and Alec!


End file.
